


What Happened to Miss Independent?

by Starjargon



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bets & Wagers, Both Learn from Each Other, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feminist Themes, Friend support Each Other, Friendship, Natasha Romanov Bingo 2020, One Big Happy Family, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rare Pairings, Romcom Feel, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Shallow Language, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Themes from Thor, Thor is an Entitled Prince at First, Women Being Nice to Women, gal pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Natasha Romanov has worked hard to earn her position in the company. She's sacrificed a lot to earn her place, and no one, not even her incompetent new secretary with an infectious laugh, piercing blue eyes, and huge biceps, is going to distract her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square was Natasha/Thor. 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Thor "Amazing Adventure" AU, which I may do (his POV) at a later time. This is therefore Natasha's POV on that story, so Thor is legitimately a spoiled brat learning to do an honest day's hard work.

“Nat,” Steve nudged her, “come out with us. Come on, it’s one night.”

“The unfortunate truth of our world, Steve, is one night for you is 3 nights of work for me.”

“That’s not true.”

“We presented the same data to Pierce last week,” she sighed, not looking up as she continued researching, writing notes, and comparing reports. “After mine, he asked for secondary resources and more specific numbers after commenting on my outfit, then apologising for commenting on my outfit. After yours, he patted you on the back and took you to lunch, with no concern for your appearance other than it was professional.”

“Well Pierce is a-“

“Not looking for pity or to revolutionise the world, Rogers,” she continued drily, still not lifting her eyes from her work. “Nor am I saying Pierce is a villain or a dirtbag. It’s a simple fact of life that women need to work harder for less credit, money, and power. I intend to earn all three, so, for me, that means staying in when you go out, being efficient with co-workers when you are their friend, and never ever letting my “emotions” cloud my judgment.”

Steve sighed, crossing his arms and smiling wryly at his friend.

“Still think you should fight back. Somehow.”

She does pause her work with a chuckle, then, taking her glasses off and looking at her best friend with a fond sigh.

“If this imbalance is so important to you, _sir,_ ” she emphasised with a raised eyebrow, “then fight back by validating your female co-workers’ ideas the first time they are presented, and _not_ when they are simply repeated by a man. Accept men and women communicate differently, so don’t expect the majority of women to be as aggressive as males, nor think ill of them when they are. Be okay with complimenting their appearance as long as it’s in good taste and not the only thing you verbally affirm about them that day, and for all that is right in this world don’t ever, _ever_ belittle their ideas on a subject simply because you know a few things about it.” Steve is looking at her intently with his “hunt down injustice” face, listening as though she has all the answers to single-handedly rectify a complex social problem. “For my part, I intend to work as hard as I need to prove my professional worth.” And with that, she turned back to her reports.

“And it doesn’t bother you that you’ll do more work for less reward?” Steve asked, still upset on behalf of the female sex everywhere.

Natasha’s lips quirk in a small, sly smile as she highlights important information.

“It bothers me that you seem to be okay with being second best.”

Steve stares at her a minute longer, then rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

“Sam? Tell the gang I won’t be there tonight. Nah, I got these reports I have to finish by tomorrow.”

Natasha chuckles to herself as she listens to Steve walk away, muttering angrily to himself all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally hate physically describing most characters, so bear with me if I fumble.
> 
> The list Natasha mentions to Steve comes from an article of women in the workplace I was reading at the time I was inspired to write this, but other than the suggestions she gives, this fic is about Natasha and Thor's relationship and her friends, nothing else.


	2. 5 Years Later

Natasha was on her way to her office when she received a text from Steve.

_Hear ur getting a new secretary today. Fun as it is seeing how long they last before u make them cry go easy on this 1 will ya?_

**_If the last one wasn’t so incompetent, and the one before that so smelly, they would still be here._ **

_& the 1 before that & the 1 before that & the 1 before that…_

**_I’ve only had 5, Steve_ **

_In 9 months! Poor justin only last 1 day before u sent him home in tears!_

**_He chose not to come back._ **

_Wonder y. just… b nice._

**_I’m always nice. To people who do their jobs well._ **

Natasha walks briskly to her office, and the man who was sat outside was… enormous. Tall, with broad shoulders and long blond hair, he stood when she walked up and held out his hand. She shook it, indicating he should follow and take a seat in her corner office.

“Natasha Romanoff. You must be Donald T. Blake?”

“I go by Thor,” the man responded in a loud, confident voice.

“Thor?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

“I suppose Don is all right,” he informed her, backtracking.

“Well, which is it, Don, or Thor?”

“Well, Thor, is a family name but I’ll answer to Don.”

Natasha tired of this conversation already.

“I’ll just call you Mr. Blake.”

“I suppose that’ll work fine,” he said with an infectious smile. Natasha had no time for infectious smiles, not when she was so close to a promotion. She looked at his file, then clasped her hands carefully in front of herself.

“I’m going to be upfront with you, Mr. Blake. You have no previous experience, your education seems lacking, and if anything, you’ve barely scraped together a lukewarm first impression. The only reason you are here is because Jane Odinson has vouched for you and insisted, and I find it bad form to argue with the wife of the owner’s son.” She sighed. “I have worked very hard to get where I am today, and I intend to continue to earn my reputation. That means long hours at the office, deadlines not only met but surpassed, and the best quality work each and every time. It also means we dress _professionally_ ,” she raised an eyebrow at the V-neck t-shirt he wore under a blazer. “Do you believe yourself capable of meeting these expectations?”

He looked down at his outfit, reassessing. Then he met her eyes with another one of those smiles that seemed to invite a challenge.

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff.”

“Good. You can start with getting me a coffee. Black. 3 sugars.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Welcome aboard Mr. Blake.”

Natasha has taken three phone calls and is still waiting for her coffee 15 minutes later. She huffs and goes in search of her new assistant, unfortunately about to prove Steve right and beat her own record. She hears a booming laugh as she nears the break room, and nearly runs into Darcy, who must be dropping breakfast off to her husband.

“Natasha, your new assistant is _yummy_ ,” she purred, licking her lips to emphasise her point. Thor is in the middle of a small crowd, and he seems to be telling some type of story to his rapt audience. She glowers to see _her_ coffee in his hand.

“Really, Darce, there’s more to people than how attractive they are. Like the fact that they’ve been here a half an hour and are already a terrible assistant. Besides, don’t you already have a man of your own to ogle?”

Darcy smiled at her, eyes returning to the small crowd gathered in the break room.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve been ogling him ever since he put on another delicious suit this morning,” she answered, pointing out his fitted outfit. “Why do you think I brought him breakfast?” she said, wriggling her eyebrows and making Natasha laugh.

“Well, maybe you can get _me_ a coffee tomorrow, since I doubt Mr. Blake will still be here.”

Darcy reached out and grabbed her friend’s arm, pleading. “Nooo, Nat! This guy’s super cool! Did you know he once climbed Kilimanjaro, just because he lost a bet to his brother?”

“And that is going to help me earn my promotion how?”

Darcy let go of her arm, turning back and shrugging. “The Black Widow strikes again.”

“You know how I feel about that nickname.”

“I’m just saying. All these assistants you go through, did you ever think maybe _you_ have unrealistic expectations? I’ll bet you couldn’t keep any assistant for 6 months before driving them off or firing them.”

Natasha frowned at Darcy, then looked at Thor, still laughing with his new acquaintances- _her_ friends.

“You know what, Darcy, I’ll take that bet. And when I win, _you_ promise not to try to set me up ever again.”

“But-“

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. Darcy rolled her eyes right back.

“Fine. But when you realise not everyone is a perfect as you are all the time and inevitably throw the man out for having flaws, I get to pick your next 5 blind dates. _And_ you come to Friday Night Barbeques for 2 months. And the Christmas party.”

“That’s a waste of-“

“That’s my final offer, Nat. Take it or leave it.”

Natasha huffed, torn between being tricked yet again into a blind date (Darcy could be ruthless in getting her attention) and a weekly tradition with their friends she’d only attended twice (work didn’t stop just because it was a weekend), and spending the next six months with the incompetent fool who still hadn’t bothered to bring her coffee.

She sighed. It was only 6 months… She held out her hand, ignoring Darcy’s smirk as the two slid their hands together, slapped them back to back, bumped fists, slapped their hand on their hip then ran it through their hair.

Natasha groaned.

“Can I please start with a different assistant at least?” she asked, as the group around Mr. Blake laughed once more at another of his jokes.

“Bet started once the sacred handshake ritual was performed,” Darcy responded seriously.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat pointedly.

All the people in the room turned towards her. James, Steve, and Sam turned and smiled, before seeing the expression on her face. Their secretaries, Shuri, Wanda, and Scott, all seemed suddenly very interested in conferring with their bosses. Donald- Mr. Blake- kept smiling at her, holding her (probably wrongly made) coffee up in offering. She raised one eyebrow at him, took in the guilty faces of her co-workers, and turned and walked away.

When the two of them arrived back at her office, she sat behind her desk once more, accepting the coffee from him, before taking a sip, grimacing, and tossing the now-tepid drink in the bin.

Donald took a step back, his countenance falling at her reaction. She pulled up the reports on which she needed to work.

She sighed again, trying not to squeeze her eyes shut in frustration, as he continued to stand in front of her, lost.

“That sound you hear, Mr. Blake, is the telephone. This may be a foreign concept to you, but it’s usually the secretary’s job to _answer_ said phone.”

He looked as though he was about to say something, then shook his head and walked out of the office with a “Of course, Ms. Romanoff.”

This was going to be a _very_ long six months.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Romanoff,” the intercom sounded, “A Mrs. Carter is here, said to remind you that you have a meeting, tomorrow at 4.”

“Is there a reason she couldn’t have had Clint call?” Natasha muttered. Peggy walked in a with wide smile on her face, Mr. Blake following behind her.

“I heard you have a delightful new assistant and I wanted to meet him for myself,” she said with a charmed smile, “Thor, it was a pleasure to meet you,” and she actually _giggled_ as he shook her hand with two of his, bowing his head before Natasha’s scowl turned him around as he went to answer the ringing phone. “Besides, a little birdie told me about your bet.”

Natasha shook her head, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, looking to the ceiling in despair.

“That was the _worst_ bet I’ve taken yet.”

“Even worse than when James and you had that drinking contest and bet over which dance class you two would take? Or when you and Steven each put up your new cars against who would make Jr. Partner first?”

“Well, those were bets I knew I could win,” she argued, though seeing James in his outfit when he joined her class was well worth _that_ hangover. And Steve’s former car still rode like a dream. “So far, Mr. Blake has been here _one day_ and I’ve never been more annoyed at an assistant before. The man is totally inept. I mean, did you even see what he’s wearing?”

Peggy assessed her, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Well, I seem to remember saying the same thing about a certain scruffy little community college dropout that you begged me to take a chance on. Three years later, and Clint is indispensable to me. And I don’t recall you complaining about _his_ wardrobe.”

“ _Clint_ simply didn’t know the ways of a corporate environment, but you were able to teach him, and he was always resourceful. Mr. Blake had trouble transferring the first 6 calls he took.”

Peggy chuckled, shaking her head.

“Well, maybe Jane met him at a party full of models again and decided he would do well in an office job. Worked out for James.”

“And you,” Natasha pointed out, remembering the day the owner’s wife herself had toured the offices with the then struggling model/intern Margaret “Peggy” Carter.

“Hmm. Frigga took pity on her poor intern and taught me more than any university could. I still can’t thank her enough for looking past whatever everyone else saw.”

Natasha became pensive.

“I wonder what Jane saw in Donald Blake.”

“He prefers Thor.”

“There’s no way that’s a real name.”

Peggy shrugged, standing up.

“Perhaps she saw a man with potential… if he only had someone to put their faith in _him_.”

She walked out, leaving Natasha deep in thought, before she shook herself out of it and got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, she called Donald Blake into her office, taking a moment to breathe deeply before nodding her head, hoping she was making the correct decision.

“I need a dossier on SHIELD Inc. for Stark Industries.” she instructed. “Mr. Fury has asked us to compile a profile and send it over to them, so I need a list of departments, department heads, stats, profits, anything that might be useful so I could compile it and send it. Do you think you can give me a full report within the next two weeks, Mr. Blake?” she asked, hoping he would at least do slightly better with actual work than he had with the coffee, which though it had been hot today, had once more ended up in the bin when she tasted three creams instead of sugar.

“I shall endeavour to do my best, Ms. Romanoff,” he said with another winning grin.

“So far, your best hasn’t impressed me, Mr. Blake. I don’t need promises, I need results,” Natasha responded, dismissing him with a motion of her head.

* * *

* * *

That afternoon, as Natasha is in a meeting with Peggy, Steve, James, Sam, and Jasper Sitwell, the conversation turns to her new assistant.

“The Black Widow has been de-fanged,” James says, smirking.

“I heard. Nat thought it was a good idea to bet against _Darcy_ ,” Steve comments, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

“You know I hate that name, James,” Natasha said, still trying to jot down all the ideas that were coming to her. “And it was one moment of weakness when I thought Mr. Blake might actually be capable of doing his job.”

“Hey, at least even if he’s not, you have something nice to look at for a while,” Peggy remarks.

“Can we please keep all conversations professional, especially about our direct reports?” Sitwell intones dryly, much to Natasha’s satisfaction. “No need to open ourselves up to harassment suits.”

The meeting progresses until Sitwell calls it to a close when he gets a call, and Natasha is left with only the professional _meddlers_ she calls friends.

“But seriously, Natasha. Thor is charming and funny, and _beautiful,_ ” Peggy continues.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.”

“That’s the problem with working all the time, Nat. You stop noticing things. Then one day, you’re going to wake up, alone, and come into the office and realise that’s all you have to show for your life. A job that consumes all your waking hours, with no family, no time with your friends, no goals except to meet the next one. We worry about you, Nat,” Steve urged his best friend, not for the first time. “Obviously, I don’t want you to pursue anything with Thor or any of the people at work, but perhaps letting Darce fix you up with someone wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Brock Rumlow,” Natasha argues back, tiredly reminding Steve of the last person Darcy had set her up with.

“Yeah, he was a piece of work,” James agreed, shuddering.

“I don’t think you need to date, so much as leave the office once in a while,” Peggy contended. “James did look especially cute in those tights when you two were in that ballet class.”

“I think you were just jealous you didn’t take the class with us, Pegs.”

“I prefer other types of dance, as you well know, James,” she replied, turning to him with a challenging smirk.

“I still say you could have at least told him he didn’t need to wear the tutu, you two,” Steve tried to defend his friend’s honour.

“Nonsense! That was our favourite part of the outfit,” both women responded with matching snickers.

“You two are just jealous I have the best legs of all of us,” James crossed his arms confidently, leaning his chair back and showing off said legs.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, blatantly fiddling with her wedding ring and turning her chair toward Steve.

“I don’t know, I think Steve could give you a fair run for your money.”

Steve blushed, staring at Peggy then looking up at James with a shrug.

“Sorry, Buck.”

“Is it that suit?” Sam asked, looking it over, even as James glowered at her. “It’s gotta be the suit. I bet I could look good if I got a suit like that.”

James stood up, stalking over to where Steve sat with an amused grin on his face, and stood in front of him, blocking Peggy’s view.

“Really? Am I invisible right now or something? I look freaking _amazing_.” He spun around, modelling his outfit and artfully tossing his hair back, before meeting Peggy’s eyes.

She assessed him placidly, then shrugged a shoulder.

“I suppose you’re not terrible to look at.”

Steve and Natasha both snorted at the responding look on James’ face at that statement, when a messenger came in holding a large bouquet and an expensive bottle of wine.

“I’m looking or Mr. or Mrs. Carter?” she asked, curiously. Steve reached up, signing for the delivery, his eyes not leaving the current standoff.

James was the one who looked away first, making Peggy’s eyes light up in victory.

“What’s that?” he asked, staring at the huge display of flowers.

Steve, Natasha, and Sam all stared at the two of them, smiling.

“Happy Anniversary!” the yelled in unison, presenting both gifts to the couple.

“Now please, the tension is getting too thick, you two. Get a room,” urged Sam.

Bucky turned to Peggy, quirking his eyebrow and offering her his best, most charming smile.

“They want us to get a room, Pegs,” he said, his voice lowering.

“Isn’t that why we bought a house, dear?” she replied, standing and leaning toward him, her eyes focused on his lips.

“We did,” James nodded, leaning toward his wife in anticipation. “I always knew you were smart.”

“Mm-hmm,” she whispered, turning at the last second as he tried to kiss her. “Meet you at the car, James,” she teased with a wide grin, holding the bouquet as she sauntered out.

James blinked several times, then turned toward his blushing, amused friends. He grabbed the wine bottle from the table, then gave them a messy salute, before hurrying after his wife.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head before he stood up, buttoning his jacket.

“I gotta get home, too. Promised the Mrs. I’d be home on time tonight,” he stretched.

Natasha stood as well, gathering her notes, then gesturing to his outfit.

“Sam might be on to something, Steve. Darcy mentioned how much she loved you in those suits,” she commented.

“Why do you think I wear them?” he quipped with a wink and a flourish, heading for home as well.

“Imma buy one of those suits,” Sam said decisively.

He waited for Natasha to finish gathering her things.

“You heading out?” he asked, walking beside her.

“I got a couple of things I could still get done tonight,” she said, pressing the “up” button to head back to her office.

Sam hesitated a moment, then reached out a hand to pat her shoulder.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with taking a break now and then. They might have a point.”

She turned to him, giving him a tired smile.

“I’m close, Sam. So close to the ultimate promotion I’ve been working toward for _5 years._ ”

He nodded.

“I know. And I’m proud of you, Natasha. Just make sure that you know what you want after those dreams of yours come true. Maybe it is what those jokers have,” he indicated their married friends, “maybe it’s a cat. Or maybe it’s volunteer work. I just don’t want you to believe a big shot in this company is all you are,” he encouraged her, the worry in his eyes staying her sarcastic response.

She stared into his face, then nodded.

“Sam,” she said as he got into his lift.

He paused, looking back at her.

“I think you’d look really good in one of those suits,” she smiled.

He looked surprised, then smiled back with a nod.

“Night, Natasha.”

“Night, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that since Natasha/Thor is an unusual ship for me, I'd toss in one for all the characters. Though I must say, I think Bucky/Peggy may be one of my new favourites after writing them!


End file.
